1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground connector by which a plurality of electric wires for a ground circuit are connected together to the ground at their ends, and more particularly relates to a ground connector which is made of a single component.
2. Description of Background Information
Heretofore, a ground connector has been used in an automotive vehicle in order to connect together a plurality of electric wires in wire harnesses to a ground side such as a vehicle body.
For convenience of explanation, a conventional ground connector will be described by referring to FIGS. 8 and 9. FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a conventional ground connector. FIG. 9 is a cross section view of the conventional ground connector, illustrating an electric wire in insulation displacement connection onto the connector.
As shown in FIG. 8, a ground connector 51 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. HEI 6-44034 (1994) comprises two components, namely a joint base bar 52 made of a conductive material and a wire holder 53 made of an insulation resin material. The joint base bar 52 has a plurality of slots 52a for applying insulation displacement to electric wires W. The wire holder 53 has a plurality of grooves 53a for receiving the electric wires W.
As shown in FIG. 9, after the electric wires W are inserted into the grooves 53a in the wire holder 53 of the ground connector 51, the joint base bar 52 is attached to the wire holder 53. Each slot 52a in the joint base bar 52 bites into an insulation sheath Wb of each of the electric wires W, thereby connecting the joint base bar 52 to a core element Wa in the electric wire W in an insulation displacement manner. Then, a ground terminal 54 formed on the joint base bar 52 is secured to a vehicle body. Consequently, all of the electric wires W are grounded.
However, since the ground connector 51 comprises two components, that is, the joint base bar 52 and the wire holder 53 and the joint base bar 52 is not coupled to the wire holder 53 before the electric wires W are passed through the wire holder 53, control of the parts is a problem. In addition, since the electric wires W are connected only to slots in the joint base bar in an insulation displacement manner, the electric wires W will come out of the slots when the electric wires W are pulled in a longitudinal direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ground connector which is constructed from a single component and can prevent electric wires from coming out of the connector even though a tensile force is applied to the electric wires.
In order to achieve the above object, a ground connector in accordance with the present invention is made of a conductive flat plate having a first side section, a second side section, a central foldable section between the first and second side sections, and a ground terminal. The first side section is configured to serve as a base plate member. The second side section is configured to serve as a cover plate member for pressing the electric wires when the conductive flat plate is folded with respect to the central foldable section. The base plate member is formed unitarily and in one piece with a plurality of insulation displacement terminals. The cover plate member is provided with a plurality of receiving apertures each corresponding to a respective one of the insulation displacement terminals. The electric wires are placed on the insulation displacement terminals. Then, the cover plate member is folded over the base plate member with respect to the central foldable section so that the insulation displacement terminals enter the respective receiving apertures, thereby connecting the electric wires to the respective insulation displacement terminals.
Since in the ground connector in accordance with the present invention the base plate member provide with insulation displacement terminals and the cover plate member for holding the electric wires are made of a sheet of a conductive plate, the connector has only one component.
Although the conductive plate is formed by punching a conductive metal plate, it may also be made of a high conductive resin material.
In a further aspect of the present invention, in the ground connector according to the present invention, the base plate member is further provided with a plurality of wire holders each corresponding to and being spaced from each of said insulation displacement terminals. Each wire holder has substantially the same configuration as that of each insulation displacement terminal. The insulation displacement terminals and wire holders are formed by cutting and raising certain portions of the conductive plate. Each insulation displacement terminal is disposed in series with each corresponding wire holder and the insulation displacement terminals and wire holders are juxtaposed, respectively. The cover plate member is provided with a plurality of receiving apertures corresponding to the insulation displacement terminals and wire holders. The insulation displacement terminals and wire holders are provided at their upper ends with wire insertion slots, and a pair of pieces which define each of the wire insertion slots are provided on opposite outer side surfaces with lock projections. The insulation displacement terminals and wire holders are inserted into the receiving apertures while deflecting the lock projections inwardly. Inner peripheral edges on the slots in the insulation displacement terminals come into contact with core elements in the electric wires upon deflection of the pieces of the insulation displacement terminals, while the inner peripheral edges on the slots in the wire holders bite into sheaths of the electric wires to hold the electric wires.
According to the above construction, each electric wire is connected to each insulation displacement terminal in an insulation displacement manner and is held in each slot in the wire holder so that the inner edge of the slot bites the insulation sheath of the electric wire. Since each electric wire is held at two positions, any tensile force cannot draw the electric wire out of the connector.
Also, each insulation displacement terminal and each wire holder have lock projections and the lock projections engage the cover plate member around the peripheries of the receiving apertures. Consequently, it is possible to positively hold the cover plate member and to firmly press the electric wires by means of the cover plate member.
The ground terminal is formed by cutting a central portion of the central foldable section. The ground terminal is connected to the base plate member at the proximal end thereof. The ground terminal projects from the central foldable section when the cover plate member is folded over the base plate member with respect to the central foldable section.
This requires no ground terminal which projects from an end of a conductive plate. Accordingly, the conductive plate can be formed into a rectangular shape, thereby reducing the cost of material.